


Let Me Make You Feel Good

by blackForestGirl



Series: The Zauberbiest & His Grimm [7]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Come Swallowing, Hot/Steamy, M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackForestGirl/pseuds/blackForestGirl
Summary: Sean at the receiving end of a Blow Job





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tolieawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/gifts), [TeamRenhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/gifts), [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/gifts).



> Thank you folks for your support. Hope you like this hot and steamy one?

Sean almost jumped out of his skin when Nick’s arms slid around his waist. “Shh. It’s only me. You looked so tired and sad I figured you could use a hug right now.” The Grimm buried his face in the space between Sean’s shoulder and neck and sucked the sensitive skin there.                              

“What’re you doing?” The Zauberbiest knew his voice sounded weak and breathy with desire. At the touch of Nick’s lips to his neck, all sense of reason fled his brain and he couldn’t care less. Sean moaned, tired of holding his emotions in check.

“Let me make you feel good.” Without waiting for him to answer, Nick backed the older man up against the wall and caged him between his arms.

“Why?” Sean managed to gasp, even as Nick nuzzled against his neck, his very warm and eager tongue licking a fiery path up the Zauberbiest’s throat. “Why me?”

“Why not?” You’ve been driving me crazy the last years. “Your mouth, your smile; everything about you calls to me.” The Grimm brushed his lips against the older man’s and Nick swayed toward Sean, unable to stop the almost giddy sense of hope and desire that curled in his stomach. “It’s time someone who cares about you, gives you some attention and affection.”

Sean’s breath catching in his throat, his hand curled into the younger man’s chest, bunching up the soft cotton of his shirt. The older man’s lips, hot and gentle, searched for Nick’s, and when they finally touched, the Zauberbiest placed his hands on the Grimm’s face to hold Nick in place, afraid the younger man might stop. Nick pressed firm, searching kisses on Sean’s trembling mouth, sliding his tongue over Sean’s lips before slipping inside the older man’s mouth. One of the Grimm’s hands splayed across Sean’s chest and the other rested on the man’s hip, Nick’s thumb drawing circles over the exposed skin between Sean’s shirt and slacks.

Their bodies swayed together, standing in that confined space, yet Sean’s heart had never been so free. To his shock, Nick sank down on his knees and with a knowing smile, unzipped the older man’s slacks and tugged them down to his ankles. The evidence of the Zauberbiest’s excitement bulged out from his boxers. He’d never been so hard in all his life, and from the sight of Nick’s flared nostrils and hungry gaze, it wouldn’t take long before he’d come.

“You’re beautiful.” Nick hooked his fingers into the waistband of Sean’s boxers and pulled them down, exposing the older man’s swollen cock to the naked air. “I bet you taste delicious too,” the Grimm said and took Sean’s cock into his mouth. “Ummm,” the younger man hummed around the thickness of Sean’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sean cried out, bucking against the incredible wet heat of Nick’s mouth. The pad of the Grimm’s tongue swirled over the sensitive head of his cock and probed the tiny slit, sending shivers of desire curling around Sean’s spine. Nick flattened his tongue and dragged it up the hard ridge on the underside of the older man’s cock, mumbling, “So sweet,” sending the Zauberbiest into a tailspin. All Sean could do was lean onto the wall and whimper, even as he thrust his hips forward.

“Mhmm,” Nick lapped at the thick crown of Sean’s cock and reached down with a hand to fondle his sac. “I knew you’d be like this, your cock all pretty, waiting for my mouth and you all hot and squirmy. Tell me baby, do you ache for me-” the Grimm curled his hand around Sean’s cock and cupped his balls, “-like I ache for you?”

Prickles of awareness raced up and down the older man’s skin thinking of Nick’s tongue and how badly he wanted to feel it on his cock again. There’d never been anyone who’d cared what he felt or needed before, sex had been something he’d sought for necessity, when the loneliness and solitude proved too much to bear, and he wanted to someone to touch his body.

“Yes, I do,” Sean murmured. “So damn much.” He reached out and stroked Nick’s hair, then gave it a little tug, bringing the Grimm’s mouth down harder on his cock.

With wide lustful eyes, Nick slanted a heated look up at Sean. “You want it hard?” The Grimm’s magical tongue swept across the head of Sean’s cock and Nick’s mouth opened wider, taking Sean in even deeper.

“Yes,” Sean hissed, as lust, hunger and a sense of power poured over him at the sight of the Grimm on his knees, that full mouth wrapped around his cock. A tingling began in his balls and his heart rate kicked up a notch. “Fuck, Nick. Yes.” The older man began to thrust harder into Nick’s beautiful mouth, watching the Grimm’s eyes roll back in his head then close in ecstasy.

That was all the impetus Sean needed. “Nick,” he sobbed as the heat and rush of his orgasm swept through him, stealing his breath, rendering him almost blind with desire. To his credit, Nick took everything Sean gave, never once hesitating, even licking his lips after pulling his mouth off Sean’s cock.

The Grimm patted Sean’s thigh with affection, giving his hip and the sensitive skin of his abdomen several gentle kisses, before standing and pulling up the older man’s boxers and slacks. There was a softer look to Nick’s face and Sean, still breathless and shaking, slipped his arms around the Grimm’s waist. Their foreheads touched and Sean closed his eyes, soaking in the closeness and heat of Nick.

Their breaths mingled and Nick tipped his head to the side so Sean could kiss him, and the older man could taste his own slightly salty essence on the Grimm’s lips. An ache rose within Sean to give Nick release and comfort of his own. With trembling hands Sean reached for the younger man’s waistband, but Nick waylaid his plan and instead laced their fingers together.

Nick began humming a tune and started to sway in place, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips. “Dance with me,” the Grimm whispered, holding Sean close as they moved together.

Stunned by the romantic gesture, Sean allowed himself to fall into the moment and closed his own eyes, slipping away into a sensual whirlpool of desire as they rocked together. It was the single most passionate moment of his life.

 


End file.
